


Körperverletzung

by enderdunkelheit



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderdunkelheit/pseuds/enderdunkelheit
Summary: (I'm really bad at making a summary this sounds like wattpad im sry)When you have to move to Germany with your father and his girlfriend for his work, you have a difficult time fitting in until you meet a boy your age named Sven who actually likes to be called richard. He and you instantly become friends, but is there something more?
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Reader, Richard Kruspe/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Körperverletzung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I have ever written sooo I'm positive there are mistakes that experienced writers and avid readers will cringe at. I tried writing and planning to the best of my ability but if you have any suggestions commenting them would be suuuuuper helpful! I'll try to keep weekly updates to the story :) thanks for reading enjoy! Also I apologize if the German bits are wrong, used Google translate lol

Pain erupted at your knees as you looked down at the concrete floor you landed on. You quickly look up to see the bullies you've grown to know standing above you. Transferring schools your senior year isn't easy for anybody, let alone when you look like such an outsider. Band shirts, ripped jeans from good will, the same old shoes you've had for 3 years. It also definitely didn't help that you're from America. Your german was terrible, but you had to move to Germany for your father's job. You quickly snap back to reality as you feel two hands on your shoulders, pushing you into the wall. You stare at them with your hands over your face instinctively trying to shield yourself from being hit as the boys rattle off words in german. Luckily, you didn't have any more class for the day as tears start to swell in your eyes. You picked up your backpack and phone with a new crack in it and walk slowly out of school, no energy to run off how you wish you could. You take your headphones out of your backpack and plug them into your phone, playing your favorite albums as you walked around the small neighborhood you were still a complete stranger to, despite being there for a month already.

You walked along the rail road tracks as a de-tour, not ready to go back to the prison of a home that awaits you. There's a cold breeze hitting the tears stuck in your eyes as you think about your old home, your mother you don't see anymore, your father's girlfriend that makes your life a living hell, your lack of friends.. and so on. You feel the tears finally Fall as you sit on the gravel by the tracks. You turn up the volume on your headphones as loud as possible in attempt to drown out your thoughts. You close your eyes, sitting and playing with the sleeve of your jacket before you feel a rumbling in the ground. You open your eyes, only to see a train getting closer and closer to where you were sitting. Your eyes widen, frozen in shock as you feel hands grab your backpack that is on you and yank you away from the tracks just in time. You take off your headphones, tears in eyes as you look at the boy who saved you. 

"Was zum Teufel machst du? Du hättest sterben können!" A confused voice erupted from the boy next to you. The frustration of not knowing the language of where you live, your shitty home life, and your relentless school bullies finally catching up to you, you let out a loud sob and fold over on yourself, sniffing and coughing from crying. 

"Was ist falsch?" His voice softens as he crouches down to you, taking your headphones from around your neck and setting them on the floor next to you where you sit. You look up to him with tears in your eyes, too blurry to even see what he looks like. 

"I.. I-i don't understand german" you let out with a shaky voice. The man nods in understanding.

"I speak English, it's ok. You could've gotten yourself killed sitting there what's wrong?" He looks back to you, eyes softening. 

"Everything." You huff out dramatically. He moves from a crouch to sit down on the floor directly in front of you.

"Tell me what's wrong." The boy says. You're hesitant to talk to him, because you've been in this country for an entire month and haven't met one person who's cared, let alone positively acknowledged you. You wiped your sleeve across your eyes to clear the tears, looking at the boy in front of you. He looked nice, making you smile internally. He has pretty blue eyes and black spiky hair. He has a very strangely shaped bag on his back, and is wearing all black. You clear your throat and begin to speak.

"I just moved here, I'm bullied every day, my father ignores my existence and his girlfriend makes my life hell." You stop to wipe your tears again. "I have no friends because I can't speak german." He nods at you in understanding. He suddenly smiles and stands up, offering his hand down to you to help you up. 

"I'm your friend now. Let's go I have an idea." He said with a smile stretching ear to ear. You reluctantly take his hand and stand up. You both brush the dirt off of your pants and and you walk out of the alley with the train tracks to one of the main streets. He was definitely taller than you, maybe almost had a foot on you.

"Whats your name?" You look into his eyes as he turns your head and reaches out his hand for a hand shake. 

"I'm Sven. Sven Kruspe. But I've never really liked my name." He laughed at the last part. You shook his hand and smiled, his laughter was too contagious not to. 

"Well what do you want to be called then?" You ask with a small smile but eyes still a little red from crying. He looked straight ahead as you both walked side by side, thinking for a minute.

"I've always liked the name Richard. I think it's cool." He smiled."Yea, call me richard!" He said excitedly. You smiled back at him.

"Okay, Richard." You giggle.

"What about you what's your name?" He looks at you.

"Oh it's Y/N." You reply and he repeats your name again as you guys start to walk into a foresty area.

"That's a nice name." He smiles to you again. He almost tripped on a stick and adjusted the strange bag hanging from his back. You look at its strange shape.

"Whats in there?" You poke the bag on his back and he turns to look.

"Oh, that's my guitar." He replies. A few moments go by, only hearing the crunching of leafs underneath your feet and birds chirping from the hundreds of trees above you guys.

"You play?" You ask and he quickly shakes his head.

"Nah, im not very good. I think I'm going to sell it for some money." He says as you and him finally arrive at the place he was taking you.

"Where are we?" You asked and looked around to see a tent and a camp fire that appeared to be out, only wood with ashes sitting on top of it.

He sets down his guitar and sits down on a fallen log. "This is where I live." He smiles."Welcome!" 

You look at his tent again and are curious. "You live in a tent? How old are you?" You ask him concerned that he's homeless.

"Yea this is it. I just turned 18 so on my birthday I moved out of my parents house and cut off all contact to them, so this is my home now." He smiled, strange to you despite his unfortunate situation. You felt bad. Here you were complaining about your life and he's homeless. You're the same age as him but at least you had your own room. You moved over to him and sat down on the log right next to him.

"You should play something." You smile pointing at his guitar.

He looks slightly defeated. "I can't play remember." You kept pushing.

"Come on just a little something, play anything" you respond with a smile. He shakes his head with a chuckle and takes the guitar out of the bag, strumming the strings randomly with his hands for a few minutes.

"You're good!!" You respond with a big smile. He smiles back at your own smile, glad to see you happy despite what happened earlier.

"I was just running my fingers over it." He chuckles out."I can't play." He smiles. You shake your head again.

"Seriously Richard, you should keep playing. Don't sell it! You've got something going there." You point at the guitar again. You and Richard look up to see that it's starting to get dark, time went faster than you thought. Richard walks over to his tent and puts his guitar inside the tent then zips it closed again.

"Here come on I'll walk you home it's getting late." He helps you up yet again, earning a smile. There was no denying you had a small crush on him even though you just met him. You smile to yourself and genuinely for the first time in a very long time you feel happy. 

You two walk with small conversation, both walking to your house. It takes about an hour until you finally get there, but when you do you notice the house is dark and there's no cars parked outside.

"I thought you lived with your father and his girlfriend?" He asked. You nod your head.

"Yeah I do, they must be out again. They're never home too much." You respond.

"If you're just going to be home alone I could keep you company for a while." Richard offers. Your face brightens immediately, accepting his offer glad to hang out with him more. You invite him in, and you both enter and take off your shoes once inside.

"Here you can sit down." You motion to the sofa in the living room. "Do you want anything to eat?" You offer as you scan through what's in the kitchen. There's not much food but there's enough cereal for the both of you.

"Oh no its ok." Richard said. You looked him over and noticed his skinny frame. You felt conflicted and decided to push a little more.

"Are you sure? There's lots of food it's no problem." You lied. He looked back at you and thought for a moment.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Richard responded quietly. You smiled back and grabbed two bowls of cereal, sitting next to him on the sofa. You turned the TV on and some random show came on that neither of you paid much attention to. 

"why have I never seen you in school before?" You asked him and he seemed a little nervous.

"Family issues for a while, never really considered it a priority." He said."But it's ok, I'll make it work." He smiled optimistically as he finished eating the cereal but you were worried about him. At that point, the only source of light in the house was the TV and you decided to get up and turn the lights on.

"So what kind of music are you into?" He asks you with a smile. You motion your hand towards your room. "I have a record collection actually. You can check it our of you want and play some songs." Richard excitedly got up and both of you walked to your room after you both put the cereal away. As richard looked through your albums, he pulls out one of your favorites.

"I love this record!" He shouted in an excited voice, making you laugh. You both looked around for the record player.

"Oh I must've not unpacked it yet." You said as you started digging through the several boxes. Richard looked around at your room full of unpacked boxes, even though you mentioned you've been here for a month already.

"Here I can help you unpack some of your stuff if you'd like." Richard offered. You looked at him shocked as to why someone you just met would offer to help you with such an exhausting job. "Are you sure?" You asked shocked.

"Yea totally it's no problem. Consider it a payment for dinner." He chuckled and started unpacking the stuff while you put everything where it's supposed to go. Near the end of unpacking everything, he helped you hang a few posters and your room was finally done. You both looked at eachother with big smiles on your faces and you walked toward richard.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this helped." You threw your arms around his shoulders and he put his around your waist, smiling. "Like I said before, it's no problem, I like spending time with you Y/N." He smiled to himself. He put both of his hands on your shoulders and pulled you away a little to look into your eyes. 

"I've just met you but I feel like we've been best friends for years." He says with a smile and you smile in return. "I feel the same way." You respond and you both sit down and listen to the music coming from your record player. Suddenly, you hear the front door unlock and your father walking in with his girlfriend. If he found out there was a boy over this late you'd be dead. You looked over to richard with shocked eyes and quickly ran over to close and lock your bedroom door. Like usual, your father completely ignores you and doesn't even say hello. 

"Here, um.." You whisper as richard just sits on your bed, a little stressed about being caught. You have no windows he could slip through, so the only way he could get out is through the front door. You saw the clock, seeing it was already 11 at night. There was no way richard was going to walk an hour into the forest to his tent at almost midnight. 

"Richard, if you want to you can sleep over. It's really late you shouldn't be walking back to your tent at midnight." Richard thought to himself, wishing he could stay but not wanting to impose. After richard was silent for a few moments, you spoke again.

"It's really no problem I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed." You offered.

"No no ill take the floor don't worry." Richard smiled."Thank you for letting me sleep here." He said genuinely.

"Of course, it's the least I can do for how much you helped me out today." You grabbed some extra blankets and pillows and handed them to him to set up for the night.

"Goodnight Y/N" He whispered after getting under the blankets on the floor.

"Goodnight Richard." You whispered back and felt the darkness tugging you until you succumbed to sleep.


End file.
